Battle Frankies/BF-37
Franky is a cyborg and he originally labelled himself as "BF-36", which allows him to develop a battle style referred as Cyborg Tactics. As such, he has a great number of mechanical modifications. After the Nightmare of Barujimoa, Franky rebuilt and upgraded his body into a second configuration which he dubbed BF-37 or "Armored Me". This form is completely different in appearance to his previous cyborg body. Notably, he is several times larger and has more conventional cyborg parts. He has even gone the extra mile and included utility (Franky Nipple Lights) and nonsense functions (Franky Hair Salon). As in his previous form, Franky is fueled by cola. He also retains his original weakness of his back being unmodified, being unable to reach there by himself. Information *'Users': Franky *'Fighting Style Focus': Mechanically Enhanced Body Weaponry History Head Upon his head, Franky has several changes in this configuration. His metal nose can be pushed down like a button. When pushed down for more than three seconds, his hair can pop out of his head. His hair is also more controllable and he can change it to whatever style he wants, including his signature hair-style. Techniques *'Franky Fireball': Franky shoots a fireball from his mouth. Hairstyles * Upper Body Arms Most notable among his new modifications is that Franky gained extremely large robotic arms. His forearms are encased in large light blue cubes with his trademark star tattoo printed on the edge, and he has replaced his elbows with large blue hinges. His right forearm has also been shown to serve as a toolbox, holding several tools, including a hammer and a wrench. Techniques *'Franky Radical Beam': Franky fires a laser, akin to that of the Pacifista, in place of where he would previously use his Coup De Vent attack. According to Franky, this is his ultimate attack. *'Strong Right': Franky launches his much bigger right fist at his opponent akin to a rocket, with a chain to retract it. *'Weapons Left': Franky reveals gun barrels in his knuckles similar to machine guns that shoot his opponents. **'Coup de Vent' (Wind Cannon): Franky holds his left hand forward, and releases a blast of compressed air from a hole that opens in the center of his palm. *'Franky Iron Boxing': Franky delivers fast and continuous punches to his target with his large metallic fists. *'Star Shield': Franky places both forearms together in front and creates a circular, shield-like state, allowing him to block incoming attacks. *'Strong Hammer': Franky lifts his right arm to charge and deliver a punch to his target with his large metallic fist. Shoulders Franky has added a number of weapons to his newly constructed giant shoulders. The weapons seem to mostly be explosive projectiles. Techniques *'Franky Rocket Launcher': Franky can fire three rockets from a slot in his left shoulder. It is currently unknown if he can shoot missiles from his right shoulder as well. Chest After the fight between Franky and Luffy, it is revealed that Franky built a refrigerator in the area where his intestines should be. This is the core of all of Franky's cyborg body as it is used to store fuel to power up all of his different functions. Up to three bottles of fuel can stored here and the amount of fuel that is depleted is dependent on the strength of the function itself. Also, the smaller amount of fuel, the less Franky's total strength is. Techniques *'Franky Nipple Light': Franky has built-in a light function. After screaming his usual "FRANKYYY" he lights up his nipples, illuminating and allowing him to see what is on a ship and outside it, even 7,000 meters under the sea, where no light exists. Lower Body Legs Franky is capable of producing treads from his legs, allowing him to move on them like a miniature tank. Techniques *'Franky Tank': Franky is capable of producing treads from his legs, allowing him to move on them like a miniature tank. Buttocks There are some modifications to the buttocks as well. Techniques *'Coup de Boo' (Wind Jet Propulsion): Franky inflates his buttocks to an insane size and propels himself forward with a giant fart. Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Fighting Styles